


Embarrassingly Overprotective

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: This is not how your first kiss is supposed to go! [Shino x Tenten]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten
Kudos: 6





	Embarrassingly Overprotective

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Just a small drabble about Tenten and Shino getting caught xD
> 
> Also; overprotective Gai is overprotective; and adorable. I love Gai I really do =D
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.

The two Jonin, glared each other down, and glared, and glared...and glared and glared and glared.

"Shibi."

"Gai."

 _"Sensei_!"

_"Father."_

Tenten's head snapped from one Jonin to the other as the silent battle of wills raged on.

How did they even _get_ into this position?

Tenten and Shino had just got back from their mission with Neji and Hinata a few hours ago and the two Hyuga's, after checking in with them to The Hokage Tower, had immediately ran off.

Tenten, not particularly wanting to go home yet, had asked the Aburame if he wanted to get a bite to eat to which he had agreed. A meal had turned into a meal and a walk around the village, which had then been followed by Tenten showing the bug user her favourite part of the forest to watch the sunset and; well; one thing had led to another.

Time must have got away from them because, one moment, she was happily enjoying her first kiss, and the next thing she new Gai had appeared out of nowhere looking like thunder and Shibi Aburame had followed shortly after.

"Explain yourself young man!"

Shino looked startled at being addressed so suddenly. "What? I-"

"I will handle my son Gai," the older Aburame spoke tilting his head up slightly. "Maybe _your_ attentions should remain on your student."

The weapons user scrunched up her closed eyes silently asking the world 'why her?'

Not only had she been caught in the middle of her first kiss with a boy by _her Sensei_ and the boy in questions _father_ , of all people; but now the two older men seemed to be, somehow, blaming the other for what happened; how the two Jonin had come to these conclusions she didn't know, it all happened so fast; but from the sounds of it, it sounded like they were gonna start throwing punches.

"My student's welfare is always my top priority! It is your son's intentions I don't trust around my Tenten!"

An eerie buzzing filled the air.

Tenten wanted to cry. This was _not_ how your first kiss was supposed to go!

"Just _what_ are you implying?" The reply from the clan head had a little bite to it even if his tone didn't seem to change.

"I know what boys are like around a beautiful young woman Shibi! They will-"

"Nothing like that happened!" Tenten stated through gritted teeth wishing she was anywhere else on the planet. "We were just _kissing_."

"I hope that's all it was for your sake young man!" Gai punched out his fist at Shino who had the smarts to look alarmed. "Because if I found out you were taking advantage of my precious flower I would have to-"

"Do not _threaten_ my son," Shibi Aburame stated in such a calm, sturdy, sure-of-itself-voice that Tenten looked to her Sensei with fear. "I promise you will _not_ enjoy the outcome."

"Father stop it," she heard Shino speak up to her right. "He is just concerned for Tenten."

"Cut it out Sensei!" Tenten huffed placing her fists on her hips. "Leave Shino alone."

"Perhaps it was _your_ student that seduced my son. Ever consider that? She is older after all is she not?"

' _Well-'_ Tenten pondered. _'-yea; I mean; I was the one who kissed him first so **technically** -'_

"How _dare_ you insult my flowers integrity like that!"

Oh no. Tenten knew that tone. Gai was _actually_ starting to get mad, and a mad Gai Sensei was _terrifying_.

"No one insults my Tenten like that!" Gai jumped back, fire in his eyes as he got into his starting fight pose. "Defend yourself Aburame!"

"After you have insulted myself and my son?" Shibi raised his arms and the buzzing from earlier only grew in volume. " _Gladly_."

Tenten saw her Sensei grit his teeth and widen his stance; clearly about to strike. "I will-!"

"Both of you knock it off!" Tenten finally snapped. "We like each other! We were kissing! That was it!" She whirled to face Gai. "Stop making everything worse Sensei!"

"You as well father," Shino's quieter but firmer voice added, turning to face the clan head. "Your behaviour has been most unbecoming towards both Tenten _and_ Gai Sensei. Tenten has been nothing but a lady and Gai merely wishes to see her unharmed; a most honourable trait that I, in fact, welcome."

"And _you_!" Tenten pointed her finger angrily at her Sensei. "Stop being rude to Shino and his dad _right now_! Shino was a total gentleman this evening and his dad is right to be mad at you for insulting him for no good reason! Now both of you!"

She spun to point at both the older men.

"Shake hands and forget the whole thing!"

After more silent glaring at each other, neither moving out of their battle stances; they both moved forward and they shook, but even Tenten could see they both gripped far too tightly for it to be an honourable shake.

When they dropped their handshake, they seemed to stare at each other, almost wishing the other would start something; finally, they spoke up at the same time.

"We're leaving Shino."

"Tenten! We're going!"

"But-" both Genin started.

 _"Now,_ " both Jonin finished.

The two Genin turned to each other and Tenten could feel a blush, unwillingly, appear on her face as the thoughts of what happened when they we last alone resurfaced.

"I will see you later perhaps...?"

The question, basically asking if she would like to see him again, made her smile.

"I'd like that," she frowned and threw her thumb over her shoulder in the direction her Sensei had started. "If Gai lets me out of punishment training sometime before I'm fifty that is."

"I will find you tomorrow," Shino also looked behind him towards his father. "If I can sneak out of the compound without my father catching me," he gave her a small, amused smile.

She smiled again; his collar was still undone from earlier _activities_ and he really did have a nice smile.

"Bye Shi-ah!" She was cut off by Gai grabbing her round the middle and making off in one direction while she saw a swarm of beetles engulf Shino and pull him the other way.

With the speed Gai was running the Aburame's were out of sight in a blink of an eye, she struggled against her Sensei's grip on her waist.

"Dammit Sensei put me down!"

She felt her stomach slam into her ribs with the sudden stop; he did however place her on her feet gently.

When she regained her footing Gai placed his fists on his hips and Tenten gulped; anticipating a lecture.

What she _didn't_ expect was for Gai to burst into tears and pull her into a hug.

"Ah!"

"Oh Tenten! My beautiful flower of youth! You are growing up so fast! I can't take it!" With that he started to cry harder.

"Can't-breathe-let- _go_ ," she choked out against his rib crushing hug.

"The battleground of love is a formidable one! I wish only for you not to feel its sting! It is the one battle I cannot prepare you for! And its wounds can sometimes be the deepest!"

Tenten had been around her Sensei long enough to be able to know what he was talking about, even when he got into one of his 'spring of life and youth' montage moments. He was worried about her.

She felt her shoulders sag in a sigh even as Gai cried with more earnest.

"Sensei; I'm okay! I promise!"

With the little movement she could of her locked arms she hugged him back and this seemed to calm him down a little.

"I know you're worried about me," she smiled. "And I wouldn't have it any other way, but I can look after myself! You taught me how!"

He put her down then and she had to take a few big gulps of air which hurt her stinging ribs. Gai Sensei's hugs should be called a weapon.

"And Shino's a good guy," she cursed the blush she could feel on her cheeks. "He wouldn't do anything bad to me, I know it."

He rubbed his eyes on his jumpsuit sleeve and she heard him sniffle like a child; she had to roll her eyes and smile. Her Sensei was such a big softie! He really did mean well, she was so lucky to have such a caring man as her teacher.

"Well then!" Gai gave her a thumbs up and a grin when he threw his head up. "Since you are so filled with _hot blooded youth_! We will run one hundred laps of the village before retiring!"

Tenten's jaw dropped. "What?!"


End file.
